Overkill
by forevershannonn
Summary: Ainsley was a normal 16-year old living in Washington, until she gets bitten. And not by a werewolf, but by a vampire. Now it's a few months later & a lot of shit has gone down, & Ainsley's on the run from her old clan (who, I might add, are all trying to kill her.) Suddenly she finds herself living in Beacon Hills with a new crush & a whole lot more problems than she came with.
1. Beacon Hills

It's not like I'm keeping track, but I think I've been walking for over 5 days now. I don't even know where I am at the moment. Maybe California? It's the middle of the night but I can tell the streets here are richer than those back home.

Allow me to explain myself. I never expected my life to turn out this way. This whole situation is completely deranged and I never asked to be a part of it. But I am now, unfortunately.

I was turned only a few months back, in October. From then on, just about every word out of my mouth was a lie. I lied to my teachers, my parents, my best friends. The line between true and false didn't exist anymore; it all looked the same to me. Eventually, I lost those friends and was kicked out of that school. Well, I deserved that, right? Like I said, I didn't fucking ask for this.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so eternally alone, in spite of the other five members in my clan. _(Note: Vampires have clans; werewolves have packs.)_

I hated being pushed around by Mark, whom was my clan's leader. Mark was the boss, the big cheese, the head peerblood. Peerbloods are vampires by birth. I'm only an adulator, a vampire whom was _turned by_ a peerblood. Adulators were always considered inferior, unfortunately. Anyway, one day he finally crossed the line, and I completely lost it. I went out on a rampage, shrieking and throwing things and eventually shoving a dagger through Mark's heart. It killed him almost immediately.

Once the rest of my clan found out, I was exiled. Worse than exiled, actually, but I really couldn't blame them. It was obvious how much a clan depended on its leader, and I had just deprived us of that. But, ahem, I'm only 16. How was I supposed to know that killing the head peerblood is an action only punishable by death?

They didn't cut me any slack, though. They chased me for a few weeks until finally I guess they had had enough. So before wasting any more time on me, they went after the next best thing: my family. They got to them before I had even come home from school that day. It was a horrific sight, walking through my front door that evening to find my mother, father, and brother all dead on the living room floor in their own puddles of blood. I didn't grieve as much for my parents as I had for my brother. My parents never paid attention to me, they were both alcoholics. But my brother was my best friend, and had a wife and a 2-year-old child of his own.

I still have nightmares of that evening. I don't think they'll ever disappear. But, even worse, my clan still wasn't finished. No, they wouldn't be finished until I'm dead on the ground, too. So I ran.

But, before I get ahead of myself here, allow me to shine some light on this whole 'vampire' subject, because I'm fairly certain you're plenty confused by now. But, keep in mind; I've only been a vampire for about 3 months, so not even _I_ know much about myself. As far as I know, there are only a few rules/perks:

Vampires gain impeccable sense of smell, sight, sound, and reflexes –just like werewolves.

It's physically impossible for vampires to stomach human food. The only things our bodies allow are blood and water.

Our skin may reflect temperatures, but our body heat is never anything above or below neutral. This means we never get cold or hot.

Adulators (like me) are able to go out in sunlight because we were not born as vampires. Peerbloods are the only ones who cannot be revealed to sunlight unless they will burst into flames.

We must be invited into a household owned by someone other than thy self. (I learned that one the hard way.)

Vampires do not appear in the reflection of a mirror, or in the film of cameras, videos, etc.

We are immortal, yet our bodies still age until our 21st birthday. This means I still have 5 years of aging left.

Unlike popular belief, there are _two_ ways to kill a vampire. From a stake through the heart, or by our own starvation.

And that's about it, I think. And, yes, I understand this is very confusing and hard to understand, but you should at least be grateful I'm just coming out and telling you all. _I_ had to learn this all on my own.

Oh! I almost forgot one of the _most _important ones:

Vampires and werewolves have been, are now, and always will be archenemies. It's because of an event called the Trajanic Wars, which happened WAY before either of us was born. It's said that the vampires betrayed werewolves (whom were their servants) in such a way and now the hate has woven into their genes. Yadda yadda yadda, werewolves are stupid.

With less than $2,000 dollars that had been left to me from my parents, a tiny duffle bag stuffed with clothes slung over my shoulder, and the knife I carried in my back pocket, I walked from Washington to California. I didn't know if California was safe territory, but it was farther than I had ever expected to get, so I settled.

Through the dark I could make out a sign on the side of the highway. It read:

**_You are now entering Beacon Hills, California. Welcome!_**

**_Population: 5,340_**

As I continued down the road, I smiled to myself at the thought of living in such a small town. _Maybe they won't even think to look here, _I thought to myself. _Maybe they'll just pass right over it. Maybe. Hopefully. _

Another hour or so and I knew I was finally in the heart of the town. There were big houses lining every other street and lots of quaint cafes and eateries. Hastily, I turned onto one of the streets and eventually found exactly what I was looking for. It was a house just as big as the others and was settled on the corner. But of course no one lived in it; it's obviously been abandoned for what looks like a while now.

The wooden porch creaked as I stepped onto it, making my way to the door that was almost rusted off its own hinges. Closing it behind me, I glanced around the house. It was a bit smaller than what would be expected, yet still too big for just one person. I brushed off the thought and slowly crept up the dilapidating set of steps, moving with caution.

The upstairs consisted of two bedrooms and a single bathroom. The wood on both the walls and the floor was splitting, and I knew the ceiling could cave in on me with any step too heavy. Every window was already shut and locked, yet too fogged and dirty to see out of. But I couldn't care less about any of those things. To me, this was perfect. It was just what I had been looking for: some place so run down that no one would ever suspect someone to actually be using it. And as long as no one knows I'm using it, I won't need to pay for it.

With another deep breath, I dropped my duffel bag onto the dusty bed in one of the rooms and walked outside. My head spun with every loud noise, I was so incredibly hungry. I hadn't drunk a single drop of blood since the day I ran away, which was almost a week ago. But, fear not, I only drink animal's blood. Because of this, I'm considered a 'fledgling' and had constantly been teased by the others in my clan for it. But I could never imagine killing a human being. I didn't know how they did it almost everyday. It sickened me.

I took off into the forest across the street, my eyes peeled for any sort of movement. I had only been looking for about ten minutes before I spotted it. It was a deer. No, wait, not just a deer, a fawn. I could still see traces of the white spots on its back that only faded with adulthood. It stood about 15 feet away, its eyes glowing and focused on something in the distance. As I examined it quietly, I couldn't help but feel a quick sting of remorse. It looked so delicate and weak, yet that only made my thirst for it even stronger.

Instantly, I cleared those 15 feet and pounced on it, sinking my fangs deep into its supple neck. Only for a moment did it squirm and yelp, then again the forest enveloped in silence. Its blood was clean and tasted ultimately sweet, satisfying my hunger in just seconds. It only took me about five minutes to suck the entire corpse clean, leaving only dry skin and white bones in my wake. Standing up, I noticed just how big of a mess I made. My entire neck and chest was soaked in wet blood, the ends of my brown hair had been tinted red, and my hands and the cuffs of my jean jacket were drenched.

I turned away from the carcass and went on yet another journey for a river to wash myself off. But it was increasingly hard. The dark of the night made every tree look the same and there was no path to follow. Eventually, I just completely gave up and began back to the house, but it wasn't any easier. Huffing to myself, I admitted it: _I am lost in the forest in the middle of the night, with a body soaked in blood. _This isn't good.

All of a sudden, I was knocked out of my thoughts as my body collided with something hard, sending me backwards onto the ground.

"Fuck," I muffled out as my back slammed hard on the forest floor, thinking I just ran straight into a tree.

"Holy shit," a voice stammered suddenly, making my heart beat incredibly fast. So that wasn't a tree? Fuck, it's a rapist. Oh god I'm going to die. They're going to kill me in the middle of the forest where no one can hear my screams. Shit shit shit.

The sound of rustling leaves shook the thick silence as, I presume, the person was standing up after being knocked down, too. Instinctively I began crawling backwards on my elbows, scared they were going to hurt me.

"No no no, chill," The voice stammered, just as the tall figure of a body came into my view, towering over me. Their hand was extended out, offering to help me stand. Reluctantly, I swallowed hard and planted my hand in theirs, quickly being tugged to my feet.

"Who are you?" I asked as I took a moment to dust my body off from leaves and dirt. The boy didn't answer right away and, as I lifted my head up to see him, I noticed his eyes were fixed horridly on my bloody body. "And what are you doing here?" I added, finally pulling his attention back onto my face.

As he lifted his head to catch my eye, I quickly examined him in the moonlight. He had an extremely fair complexion dotted with multiple beauty marks, a dark buzz cut, and golden eyes that literally shot a beam of light into the night.

"I, uhm," he began, stuttering as his eyes danced from my face to my red chest and hands, "I was looking for something, f-for someone. My friend. Scott."

He paused and took a breath for a second, before he squinted his eyes with a sudden courage and leaned in a little closer to me. "What are _you _doing out here, huh?" He asked, clearly gesturing to my blood-soaked neck.

Now it was my turn to be flustered. "Just, erm. I got lost. I was taking a walk."

"A walk? In the middle of the woods? At 2 in the morning?" He quizzed me suspiciously. I shot him a stern look back and, too, stepped in closer to eye him, although he had a good 6 or 7 inches on me.

"Didn't you hear when I said _I'm lost_?" I barked.

"Lost since sundown?" He interrogated me. I just shrugged and pointed my gaze at the ground.

"Look, you really shouldn't be out here at all. Tonight's not a good night." He said, lowering his voice as his eyes quickly glanced up into the dark sky. I followed his gaze to the big, bright planet looming in the darkness and rolled my eyes.

"What? Because it's a full moon?" The tall boy began shifting from foot to foot. "Awoooo!" I whistled out jokingly, imitating a wolf and making him even more uncomfortable. He forced out a dry chuckle as his eyes danced around me.

"That's the oldest excuse in the book. Now I _know_ you're lying, smart ass."

"Well you lied too, so we're actually in the same place now, sweet cheeks." He unclenched his jaw and laughed for a moment, but for some reason it hit me like a punch in the gut. It was no question anymore; I really do lie about _everything._ There wasn't a single genuine thing about me.

"I lie about a lot of things," My voice slipped out quietly.

"What?" He asked. My head shot back up to him.

"Nothing. Whatever. I've gotta go. I'll see ya 'round, kid." I began to turn around before I felt his hand grip over my forearm.

"Wait," he said as I spun back around to face him. I rolled my eyes; this kid was really starting to get on my nerves. "What's your name?" He asked, catching me off-guard.

"Why? Are you gonna report me to the authorities or something?" I snarled, gesturing to my bloody body as I shook his hand off of me in anger.

"No!" He piped instantly. "No, that's, uhm," his eyes flickered to my red chest again, "No, it's not my business anyway. I wasn't even gonna ask about that. Just, yeah, no, it's not my business. I just haven't seen you around here before and-" He stumbled on his own feet for a moment. "Ow, ok, now I've got a twisted ankle-"

"Ainsley," I stated, cutting off his rant.

He looked taken aback, "What?"

"My name's Ainsley, now please stop talking," I said absent-mindedly as I eyed my chipping nails. His face instantly lit up with a heart-stopping smile.

"I'm Stiles," He said.

"I didn't ask," I uttered as I backed away from him, finally turning around and walking away.


	2. Introvert

**(Author's Note: Hey, so i started writing this story in the middle of season 2, and so a lot of things aren't up to date. I wrote about 7 chapters during season 2 and then kind of abandoned the story once the hiatus began. But now i'm back and am gonna try to pick it back up, but just know that some things are gonna sound kind of weird if you've been keeping up with season 3. (like, isaac is still made out to be a bad guy, there's no alpha pack (in the first 7 chaps at least), Erica's still alive, etc.)**

The next morning, which was Sunday, I decided I needed to find a way to enroll myself in Beacon Hills High School. But, no, I couldn't just enroll myself, I was underage, and usually my parents or brother did this for me. The only other person I could think of was Kate, my brother's widowed wife.

She was never very involved with me at all, though. We'd smile at each other and play nice whenever we were near, but that's all we ever did. And then she completely broke down after my brother's death. I told her she could always come to me if she needed someone to talk to, because obviously I was in the same state as her, but she didn't care at all. She didn't even act like she cared; she would just wave me off with her hand and crawl back into her cave. She acted as if she was the only one affected by my brother's death, so eventually I just stopped trying.

But I decided to call her anyway, even if she is still all the way up in Washington.

"Hello?" She answered through the phone.

"Hey Kate. It's Ainsley." I tried to sound sweet. She was silent for a moment.

"Who?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Uhm, Jared's sister," I said, hearing her take in a sharp breath at the sound of my brother's name.

"Oh, uh, right. How are you?" She collected herself.

"I'm good. Actually, I need a favor…"

After much persuasion and explanation, I finally convinced Kate to come down and enroll me in school. It took her about 3 hours to get here, and then another 2 to fill out all of the paperwork, but eventually I was signed in as a student of BHHS. At around 5 o'clock, Kate and I were finally released and we stepped out of the school's office into the vacant hallway.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Kate," I said, turning to her. She did her infamous hand wave in my direction as she examined her manicured nails.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I still don't get why you moved all the way down here, though," She tooted, flipping her eyes to finally look at me. They were bright blue and perfectly made up with mounds of mascara and eye shadow.

_Well it's not like I had any other choice, Ms. Barbie. You didn't exactly hand me an invitation, _I thought about saying. I'd always wanted to say that to her, to hear her reasoning behind not inviting me to live with her. She knew that my whole family had just been murdered and I had nowhere else to go, and yet she still refused to ever even bat an eyelash in my direction.

"I told you. I'm, uh, living with a friend," I stuttered along, avoiding her burning gaze.

"No, I know that. I just thought you would get your own place. Finally get a job, too. Ya'know, do something with your life." She chuckled dryly to cover the insult she just threw out.

"I'm only 16," I said quietly through gritted teeth.

"When I was 16 I already had an internship with MegaMoney Studios, doll."

"Well I'm not _you_, Kate," I snapped at her fiercely. She shot me an intense glare and took a step back.

"Excuse me, did we forget who just drove 3 hours into California to enroll your little sorry ass in school?" She barked straight back. "It's unreal how unappreciative kids are nowadays."

Then without another glance my way, she turned on her heel and strutted straight out of the doors, not even bothering with a goodbye.

"Bitch," I mumbled to myself.

Later that day, I walked into the forest for a second time and finally found the lake I was looking for last night. It was completely pathetic but, because I obviously don't have indoor plumbing, for a while this lake would be where I showered and washed my clothes. So I cleansed my body for the first time in almost a week and soaked my clothes to try and get the bloodstains out. Afterwards, I went back to the house and began arranging things. I organized my clothes into the dresser and closet, cleaned the windows from dirt and slime, and then repaired as much of the dilapidating steps as I could so I wouldn't have to fear for my life whenever I used them.

The next day I, of course, woke up late. _Great; first day of school and I'm going to be an hour late_. Instantly I sprung out of my makeshift bed and dressed myself, then sprinted out the doors and ran to school.

After fumbling with my schedule more than a few times and aimlessly walking around the school for 10 minutes looking for the right classroom, I finally approached door 46. First period: Chemistry, Mr. Harris, Room 46.

Nervously, I stepped through the doorway and found myself in front of a fairly large class of kids. I could feel every pair of eyes on me as I sauntered over to the teacher, whose profile was all I could see as he jotted notes onto the chalkboard.

Carefully, I cleared my throat and found the hint of a voice I hoped I still had.

"Uhm, excuse me, Mr. Harris?" I said weakly. For a moment he didn't even flinch, but then finally he dropped the chalk and stood up straight, turning to me as he slapped the dust from his hands.

"Yes. Who are you?" He questioned rudely.

"Uhm, Ainsley McKinney. I'm new, just moved here from Washington and I-" He stuck a hand up to me to stop me from talking.

"Please, Ms. McKinney, I didn't ask for your life story. If you couldn't tell I'm trying to run a class here," He spat. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance as he turned back to the chalkboard.

"Wow, way to be a douche," I mumbled to just myself, although I could hear a few kids in the class chuckle.

"I heard that, Ms. McKinney." He shifted back to look me in the eye. I swallowed hard for a moment; scared he was going to bash me. "But since you're new, I'll only make this a warning. Now take a seat beside Mr. Stilinski and don't be anymore bothersome."

I sighed in relief and looked out to whom Mr. Harris was pointing. It was a cute boy in the back whose eyes I could feel slicing into me all the way across the roo –wait a minute. I know those eyes. Fucking Stiles.

I just couldn't catch a break.

Stiles watched me as I made my way over to him, and with every new step I took his smile seemed to grow a bit wider.

"And so we meet again, my fair maiden," He chirped as I slumped down beside him. He wasn't talking loudly at all, but for some reason it entered my ears as if he was speaking through a megaphone. It's this dumb vampire hearing I still haven't mastered yet.

"Can you _not_ talk so loud?" I snapped at him. I know how rude that sounded, but I really just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Oh, sorry. This is just kinda weird…" He sounded defeated, so I turned to him momentarily and glanced into his eyes, and then sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

**_(Stiles POV)_**

We were supposed to be doing independent work, but I obviously couldn't concentrate at all. Can you blame me? I just sat there staring at her, thinking of how obscene this is. First I meet this super hot girl in the woods in the middle of the night, drenched in blood (which I still couldn't piece together at all), then she appears in my chemistry class and is seated right beside me? It's surreal.

"Are you planning to stare at me all period? Because if so, I'm moving." She stood up, snapping me out of my intense thoughts.

"No, don't," I gasped a little too loudly, reaching out to grab her wrist and directing the attention of every kid in the classroom. Slowly, Ainsley rolled her eyes and sat back down.

I focused as much as possible on the paper in front of me for the next few minutes, but it was harder than I thought. Finally I saw her shut her textbook from the corner of my eye, meaning she was done with the work.

"So, why Beacon Hills?" I asked her, seeming to catch her off guard.

"What?" She finally turned to look me in the eye. Hers were an unbelievable shade of green that clashed well with her dark hair, I noticed.

"You said you moved here…" She nodded confusedly. "Yeah, well no one _moves to_ Beacon Hills. All anyone ever does is try to get out it. See you're basically reversing the whole system here," I said, making her giggle a bit.

"Uhm, I don't know," She shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, seeming timid all of a sudden.

"I'm living with a friend down here now." For a moment this set me aback, as it was the first time she had given me a straight-forward answer without a snarky side comment.

"But why'd you move from Washington? I hear the weather's great up there," I joked. She laughed again, which made me smile.

"Yeah, it rains literally all the time. But I love rain, so I guess it was kind of perfect for me." She shrugged again and looked at her lap. I decided I liked this side of her.

"So why leave?" I pushed for the third time. Then I watched as her eyes hardened once again and she straightened in her seat.

"Why do you care?" She snapped, just as the bell rang. Before I even knew what was happening, Ainsley was out of her seat and hustling through the doorway. _Great, Stiles. Just fucking great. You pissed her off again, just as she was warming up. It's obvious she didn't want to talk about why she left Washington. Why'd you fucking push her? WHY. _

I mentally slapped myself, then sprung from my seat, collected my books, and torpedoed through the door, hoping to spot her somewhere in the crowded hall. But she was nowhere to be found. I scrambled around kids and tripped over feet for another few minutes trying to find her, but then the warning bell rang. I stopped and sighed; silently wishing she would be in my next class.

But she wasn't. So I was relying now on lunchtime. I would have to see her at lunch, right? I'd see her, ask her to sit with me, and she couldn't refuse because, obviously since she's new, I doubt she'll have any other plans. _You can do this, Stiles._

I stumbled into English, my second period class, and slumped into the seat behind my best friend, Scott.

"Scott!" I whisper-shouted at him from the back. He didn't respond. It was obvious that he was sucked into another one of his silent conversations with his girlfriend, Allison, who sat across the room.

"Scott! SCOTT." I leaned in and smacked him on the head, to which he finally noticed me.

"Ow! What?" He said bitterly, turning around to face me.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about? That one that was in the woods with me the other night?" I rambled quickly, waving my hands around.

"Yeah."

"Well she's that new girl who sat next to me last period, Ainsley," I spoke, calming down. I knew Scott had seen her because he was in my chemistry class, too, he just sat all the way across the room.

"Seriously? That sucks man," He said, baffling me.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's gorgeous and she was actually talking to me." Scott's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding? Are you actually telling me you like this girl who you found dripping in wet blood the other night?" He spoke with an edge, setting me back for a moment. I totally forgot about the whole bloody body part.

"Well I'm sure whatever she was doing wasn't _that_ bad…" I weakly defended.

"Stiles, you've already got Derek and I as werewolves, do you really want to risk diving even deeper into this crazy supernatural shit?"

"I'm sure it's not even like that! Just because _we're_ part of all that doesn't mean everyone we meet is." Honestly, I could easily see where Scott was coming from, but I didn't want to stop defending Ainsley for some reason.

"Even if she isn't, she could still be dangerous. I just think you'll be shooting yourself in the foot if you try anything with her. Don't you think we've got enough to handle already?" He actually seemed slightly angry with me. Feeling defeated, I just sighed and sat my head in my hands.

"Leave it to me to fall for the hot, could-be psychotic killer," I mumbled to myself.

Even after Scott's warning, I couldn't help but get excited to see her at lunch. Besides, Scott has a test to make up for his math class so he wouldn't be here anyway. I kept my eyes set on the double doors of the cafeteria, waiting for her to arrive. But with every minute she didn't walk in, my heart sunk deeper into my chest. After about 10 minutes I finally gave up.

"She's not coming! She's not coming and I'm going to die alone!" I wailed to those at the same lunch table as me. I told them all about the new girl who I got to sit next to in chemistry, but obviously not the whole late-night-forest encounter we had.

"Wow Stiles, I've never seen you so worked up about a girl. You're in even deeper with this one than you are with Lydia," Allison remarked, giggling a bit as she spooned her yogurt. Next to her, Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You'd understand if you saw her already," Jackson started, "The girl's crazy hot. Seems pretty weird though."

"Why do you think she's weird?" Allison asked.

"Have you seen what she was wearing today?" Lydia piped up. "She's totally gothic or, like, emo or something."

"I don't think she is," I added a bit too quickly.

"Me neither. Goth girls are never that hot," Jackson said, and suddenly I felt a fire ignite in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want Jackson to think she's hot.

"I don't just like her 'cause she's hot, dickface," I snapped. Jackson only sneered.

I didn't know why I was acting so protective, why I was constantly defending her, why I already wanted to have a claim on her. I just met her and, honestly, she wasn't the nicest person ever. I just kept revisiting the one piece of our conversation when she was sweet and normal. I can tell she's heavily guarded. But I can also tell the whole "I don't like you, Stiles. You annoy me," front is just that, a _front_. An act. She's got a deep heart, and she isn't so see-through.

But I think that's what I like most.


	3. Mutt

_**(Ainsley POV)**_

So the first day of school was basically a complete bust. I was late to first period, called the teacher a douche, skipped lunch (I'm a vampire; I can't eat human food. It's not like I would've had anyone to sit with anyway…), and then blazed through my last three periods as far under the radar as possible. And I barely even spoke a word to anyone all day, other than the brief conversation I had with Stiles in the morning.

Ugh_, Stiles. _For some reason, this is like the billionth time my mind has wandered to him today. He seems different. I can't read him as well as I can read others. He has this intelligent and confident air about him, but the second he begins to speak he sounds like another whole person. He was trying to choose his words carefully, I could tell, yet he still couldn't get them to come out right. Even his heartbeat was indecisive, changing speeds depending on what I said to him.

But there was one particular thing I adored about this boy. When I spoke, he would push everything else to the side and gaze straight into my eyes, letting me know he was _really_ listening. And with that alone, he had me at his mercy.

_**(No POV)**_

The next morning, Ainsley walked into class to see Stiles already seated at their lab desk. He was facing the windows, though, so he didn't see her make an entrance. Apprehensively, she took a deep breath and strutted over to him, dropping her bag at the foot of the desk and slumping onto her stool. Immediately Stiles' head whipped around to see her, a smile already plastered on his face.

"Hey," He breathed out through his grin. She didn't understand why he still looked so happy to see her. She'd been nothing but frigid to him.

"Hi," She responded, not dropping her gaze from his eyes. Stiles remained silent for another minute, as he raked through his brain for a proper way to start a conversation. By the time he had thought of one, Ainsley was no longer looking at him.

"Listen… I, uh," He started, grabbing her attention, "I'm sorry about being a, uh, dick yesterday. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything…"

Ainsley had the faintest smile on her face.

"You weren't exactly a dick, I'd say," she teased, "I honestly don't think you could be a dick even if you tried."

"You're right. I'd say I'm more of the bitchy teen girl type," He joked, making Ainsley giggle. "Really though, I didn't mean to, like, pry into your personal life or anything."

Once he stopped talking, Ainsley nodded and focused in on the sound of his heartbeat, which didn't skip even once. She wasn't sure if she believed him yet, though.

"So, uhm, where were you yesterday? At lunch, I mean. I didn't see you," Stiles asked her. Ainsley merely shrugged.

"School food's always horrendous. Besides, I don't even know anyone other than you. I'd probably just end up sitting alone in the corner," She rambled; unsure of why she was telling him this.

"You could've sat with me!" He blurted a bit too quickly, yet she didn't seem to notice and just smiled. "I mean, uh, I was actually saving you a seat yesterday. Ya'know, since you're new and all." He nervously began scratching the back of his neck. Ainsley's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why?" She asked abruptly.

"Since…you're new and all."

"No, I mean…" She paused. _I've been such a bitch to you, why are you being so nice to me? _She wanted to say, but she couldn't. _No emotional connection. _She scolded herself. "Never mind."

"Wait, you said I'm the only one you know so far?" He added.

"I mean, I'm not really the social type…" She shrugged again. At this, Stiles smiled to himself. He didn't know why, but it made him feel good knowing he was the only one in the entire school so far who had the privilege of talking to this beautiful girl.

"Why don't you sit with me and my friends today at lunch?" He asked her with high hopes.

Warning sounds immediately began sounding inside Ainsley's mind. She didn't necessarily _want_ to make friends. They would just make it all the more harder to leave when her bloodthirsty clan discovered her location.

"Uh, no, that's okay. Big groups of people aren't really my scene…" It wasn't exactly a lie. Ainsley did always have a fear of large crowds, for obvious reasons.

"Oh, uh," Stiles looked defeated, "Are you sure? It'd be, like, an easy way to meet people and stuff. They're really nice, trust me," He stuttered over and over again, pleading at her with his big golden eyes. She couldn't take it. She couldn't leave him hanging for a second time. She likes this boy, although she'd never admit it to herself.

"Stop that," She said shortly. Stiles' eyebrows knitted but his eyes remained in the same sad role.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Making your eyes all big like that and melting my heart," She laughed. He chuckled with her and sat back in his seat, content with his act.

"So that's a yes," He confirmed.

"I hate you," She teased at him.

After her second period math class, Ainsley was slowly making her way through the hallways to the cafeteria. A big part of her wanted to ditch the plans Stiles had pushed on her; just dart straight out of the doors now and blame it on the headache she was getting just thinking about it. She'd do that if she were ditching anyone but Stiles. For some reason, he had created this weird soft spot in Ainsley's heart, and it was getting harder and harder for her to ignore it.

She was walking so slowly that, before she had even turned into the hallway the cafeteria was located in, the halls were already empty. She considered picking up her pace, but then she suddenly heard Stiles' voice.

"Yeah, I got her to sit with us today," She heard, but by the echo that bounced off every word, Ainsley could tell he was a fair distance away, probably already seated in the cafeteria. She didn't know why her hearing suddenly singled out the conversation he was having at the moment. It was probably because she had been thinking about him for the past 2 hours and her mind couldn't help but link to his once they were close enough. She froze in her spot in the vacant hall and continued listening.

"What? I told you to leave her alone." Another voice shot back at Stiles, but Ainsley couldn't recognize it.

"No, you _suggested_ leaving her alone. But you haven't even talked to her yet. You just think she's a fugitive," Stiles defended. A _fugitive?_ Ainsley thought, _I've been here a day, barely spoken a word at all, and am already being judged as a fugitive? Who does this kid think he is anyway?_

_ "_There's a decent possibility that she _is_ a fugitive, Stiles."

"Well, if she is, I'll just yell, 'sick her, boy!' and: problem solved!" Stiles refuted. "I think you're blowing this out of proportion." There was silence for the next few seconds, before Stiles sighed. "C'mon, don't be such a sour–"

"Don't," The second voice interrupted. "Ok, make friends with the criminal if you must. Just keep your distance, alright?"

"Don't worry, man, I got this."

Ainsley sighed to herself, already suspicious of this other boy who was so certain this girl he's never met is a fucking convict. _Talk about judgmental_.

Slowly she sauntered through the cafeteria doors, and immediately she saw Stiles bound out of his seat to the left of her.

"Ainsley! Over here," He waved her over. She weaved her way through tables and eventually found Stiles, who was sitting with about 4 other people.

"Here, sit," He patted the seat beside him eagerly. "This is Ainsley," Stiles presented as she hesitantly scooted into the spot. She forced a smile at those who sat across from her, but refused to open her mouth at the time.

"Hi! I'm Allison!" A petite, doll-like girl smiled vivaciously at her from across the table.

"Scott," The boy with his arm slung over Allison said, waving a bit and pressing a smile on his face. Ainsley immediately recognized the voice as the one whom she heard talking with Stiles earlier. So, instead of smiling back, she shot him daggers with her eyes.

But then a sudden stench overcame her. The smell of blood and…and… wet dog?

Or wet werewolf.

_It's Scott,_ She thought, immediately recognizing the odd aroma and whom it belonged to. _Stiles' best friend is a werewolf…and I'm a vampire. This isn't good. _But Ainsley hadn't realized that Scott had smelled her, too, and he was thinking just about the same exact thing.

"And, uh, that's Lydia and Jackson," Stiles introduced, pointing across the table at the couple sitting beside Scott and Allison, who were too sucked into their own conversation to notice anything else.

"Who? What?" Lydia sprung the second she heard her name mentioned. Then her eyes dropped onto Ainsley and she was so obviously examining her appearance. "Who are _you_?" She snapped.

"Ainsley," She shot back at her. She considered barking a rude comment to Lydia like "_you'd know if you fucking listened the first time, wench,"_ but, fortunately, she decided against it. Lydia simply batted an eyelash at Ainsley and then returned her focus back to Jackson. But Jackson's focus was now on Ainsley, too.

"So, Ainsley, why'd you move to Beacon Hills?" Allison asked her.

"Uhm," Ainsley glanced over at Stiles for a moment, "Fresh start?" She answered, accidentally speaking as if she was asking a question. Luckily, Allison hadn't noticed and just nodded.

"You're really pretty. And you've got that dark hair, pale skin thing going on, like me!" She chirped, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Thanks!" She chuckled, "And I know! Finally someone who gets the struggle of always being compared to a porcelain doll," She finished, attempting to act normal and making Allison laugh.

"Aren't you cold?" Scott piped in, looking at Ainsley.

"No, why?" She responded, confused.

"Just… It's January and you're in shorts." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, uhm, I don't know. I never really _get_ cold, I guess." And that was the pure truth. Even if their skin feels freezing, a vampire's body heat will never fluctuate away from neutral.

"You're just attracting unwanted attention," Scott snapped at her all of a sudden. "Don't get mad when people start believing you actually _are_ a doll…"

Ainsley's head cocked to the side.

"I'm sorry, since when did I care for your opinion?" She snarled, glaring at him fiercely.

"Your heartbeat tells me you always have, actually."

"Shit," Stiles mumbled in the background.

"Oh does it really?" She laughed dryly, "You act as if a single pump of blood is enough to predict the fucking future. Don't flatter yourself, flea bag."

"At least I _have_ a future, soul sucker," Scott shot back.

"A future as a shape-shifting moondog who goes out of his mind once every month? Thanks, but I'll pass." They were suddenly both on their feet, leaning over the cafeteria table and glaring into each other's eyes. Scott's claws were already out, and he was subconsciously dragging them across the table.

"Don't think just because you're a girl I won't rip you to pieces right in this cafeteria."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," She provoked, tapping her nails on the table.

Ainsley knew just how to deal with werewolves. There was one just like Scott back in Washington, but even _he_ had more self-control. She could tell Scott had very little experience with his wolf-self, as he was basically allowing himself to turn right in this public room. His back was arched, his claws were out, and his eyes were bright yellow.

"Go on then. Pounce, pooch. I'm sure we'd all love to see you slit the innocent new girl's throat right in the middle of this cafeteria." She smirked. Scott couldn't hold himself back any longer. He growled and then pounced, jumping over the table and attacking the floor, as Ainsley merely ducked out of his way.

"Scott!" Allison quickly shrieked, running over to his side, where he lay on the floor. Slowly, Ainsley sat back down in her seat.

"I could've sworn you said your friends were nice," She said innocently to Stiles, who sat there dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry. He's not usually like th-"

"Save it," She cut him short before stalking away, muttering things like 'narcissistic' and 'mutt.'

Nothing about the way Scott treated Ainsley surprised her. No matter how sweet they are with others, vampires and werewolves will just _never_ get along, on pretty much everything. She still wanted to talk to him about it though, because obviously things were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated. Luckily, he was in her next period.

When she walked into her English class, Scott was already there. He sat on top of a desk talking with another tall, dark-haired boy whom Ainsley had yet to meet. Sighing, she walked over to him and pulled him off the desk.

"We need to talk," She spoke harshly, grabbing the front of his shirt and guiding him out of the classroom against his will.

"What are you doing? We're gonna miss class," He worried as they stumbled into the empty hallway. Ainsley shut the classroom door behind them and stood opposite from Scott.

"Okay. You're a werewolf…" She began dumbly, beginning to pace back and forth as her hands toyed with her hair. Scott sighed and leaned against the row of lockers.

"And you're a vampire," He responded, "Why the fuck are you a vampire?" He growled, obviously only mad at the situation and not at Ainsley directly. She huffed and stood still finally.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Listen, though, I'm sorry for the things I said. I just couldn't control myself," She admitted, looking at him painfully.

"Yeah, me neither. It felt weird. I just suddenly surged with more anger than I've ever had," He said.

"Well get used to it. Ya'know, if we're gonna make this 'friend' thing work…" Scott nodded. "Wait, have you told Stiles about me? Please tell me you haven't."

"No, not yet." Ainsley sighed with relief.

"Not yet? Try never. If he found out it would just ruin everything."

"Wait. You mean you actually like Stiles back?" He yelped with an odd sense of joy. Immediately Ainsley leapt over to him and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"I never said that!" She slowly stepped away from Scott, but a tiny smile was still eminent on his face. "He's just…he's the only friend I've got at this point, and if he ever found out he'll hate me."

"He won't hate you," Scott said bluntly.

"Yes, he will."

"Trust me, Stiles could never hate anyone. Especially you. You should hear the way he talks about you to me. He's nuts about you," Scott admitted, making Ainsley smile.

"See, you're smiling! And you're blushing too!" He chirped, bouncing on his feet.

"Shut up!" She yelled, slapping his arm jokingly and laughing. She felt it was weird how well they were getting along at the moment.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," Scott said, winking.

"There's nothing to tell! He's cute but… he's annoying." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget I can hear your heartbeat?" He teased. She sent a glare in his direction.

"Did you forget I could easily make your death look like an accident, lover boy?" She mocked back. They both chuckled, but an awkward silence was quick to fall over the two.

"Can I ask you something though?" Scott suddenly asked.

"Uh, sure," She responded apprehensively.

"Since you're a vampire do you, like, kill people a lot?" He stuttered, obviously nervous of the way Ainsley would respond.

"No. Only animals. I could never kill a human being." Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good. I doubt you'd know how to make my death look like an accident then, though," He laughed, turning around to open the classroom door once again.

"Oh, trust me, I have plenty of time to practice," She responded, giggling.


End file.
